None
1. Field of Invention
A hospital gown with multiple adjusting elements includes a plurality of T-shaped hem adjustments along a hem of the hospital gown and a rear closure featuring at least three longitudinal hook fabric strips on an outer surface of the hospital gown on one side of the rear closure of the hospital gown, a single S-shaped loop fabric strip on an inside surface of another side of the rear closure of the hospital gown, the hospital gown adjusting to differing heights and body shapes of hospital patients.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. AH relate to hospital gowns.
Several hospital gowns are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D442,396 to Weir, U.S. Pat. No. D336,968 to Russano, U.S. Pat. No. D305,575 to Gordon, and U.S. Pat. No. D233,634 to Snider. These designs of gowns indicate several varieties of closures and access sections to patients wearing the gowns, but do not include hem adjustments, nor do they indicate the novel rear closure means of the current invention, having at least three longitudinal strips of hook fabric adapted to engage a single S-shaped loop fabric strip adjusting to differing girths of hospital patients, yet providing a secure and adjustable fit.
Several U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,437 to Pater, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,258 to Mucci, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,086 to Truitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,117 to Fulmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,173 to Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,715 to Price, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,511 to Weiser and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,124 to Zoephel also indicate several varieties of closures and access sections and segmented panels comprising a hospital gown, but again, none of them include hem adjustments, nor do they indicate the novel rear closure means of the current invention, having at least three longitudinal strips of hook fabric adapted to engage a single S-shaped loop fabric strip adjusting to differing girths of hospital patients, yet providing a secure and adjustable fit.
A number of hospital gowns are have been patented which disclose a number of different hospital gowns which allow for several configurations and also providing a variety of different access locations for patients wearing hospital gowns to allow access for medical treatment and insertion of medical devices to their several body parts without having to fully remove their hospital gowns. Modesty is an issue, as is ones appearance in a hospital gown at times. Since no two people share the same height, body shape, girth or configuration, it is desired to provide a hospital gown that allows for full modesty and also adjusts along the rear closure and hemline to conform the hospital gown to the patient wearing the gown.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a universally fitted hospital gown having a hem adjustment means and an adjustable yet secure fitted closure for a variety of differing size and shaped hospital patients.